


Voice Activated

by MrSpockify



Series: Peter Parker is trans and there's nothing you can do about it [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Irondad, Puberty, Trans Peter Parker, because T shots do That, can totally be read as, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: When Peter shows up to the compound nearly silent, Tony knows something's up. Turns out it isn't quite as bad as he thought. Peter would disagree.





	Voice Activated

Happy pulled up the Peter’s school and waited impatiently. Out of the rearview mirror he watched the kid stroll down the steps from the front door, look around like a lost puppy for all of three seconds before spotting his car, and finally run towards it with his hands clenched on the straps of his backpack. He slid into the back seat.

“Hey, kid,” Happy greeted, finger already hovering above the switch to raise the partition. When no response came, he turned to glance into the backseat. “Hey,” he greeted again, pointedly. The kid just smiled and waved.

That was… weird.

“Not talking my ear off today? Must be my birthday or something,” Happy said, turning back around. From the rearview mirror he saw Peter shrug before staring out the window in silence.

That was… _really_ weird.

Happy started driving to the compound anyway, occasionally glancing back. The kid looked fine, really. No red-rimmed eyes or tear tracks, no subtle pout or grimace. But still, Peter not talking a mile a minute _had_ to mean something was up. At a stoplight, he sent a quick text to Tony.

_En route with the kid. Think something might be wrong, not sure what. He’s pretty quiet today._

If anyone could get through, it was Tony. Peter looked up to him like he was the greatest man in the world. You’d think he was a hero who saved the whole world or something.

His phone pinged, and he glance down the see what Tony had said in response.

_k_

Happy rolled his eyes. Those two were going to be the death of him. 

* * *

Tony was arm-deep in equipment when Peter came into the lab. The kid smiled and tossed his bag to the side before coming to sit beside him. He looked completely fine, and Tony internally groaned at Happy’s recent paranoia surrounding the kid. After the Vulture incident the guy was getting a little too over-protective.

“Hey, Underoos,” he said, extracting himself from his work. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Peter replied, but it was… weird. His voice was unnervingly monotone and clipped. Or maybe Happy’s paranoia was wearing off on him, Tony thought.

“How’d that Spanish test go?” Tony prompted, turning his full attention over.

“Good,” he replied, just as short and emotionless as before. Okay, so not just paranoia.

Tony left it alone for the moment, hoping to ease the kid into it. Sometimes it took a minute for Peter to feel comfortable enough to share. He started the kid on a new project at his own desk, letting him try out new web formulas while Tony kept a safe distance. He put on his usual playlist and continued his own work, keeping an eye on the kid the whole time.

After a while, the beginning guitar riff of an AC/DC song came on. He knew it was one of the kid’s favorites, and sure enough Peter was focusing so hard on his task that he was absent-mindedly bobbing his head back and forth to the music. And as the lyrics started—

“Back in black, I hit the sᵃᶜᵏ—”

Peter dropped a pen and covered his mouth with both hands. Startled, Tony dropped his own pen and froze. They stared at each other in mutual surprise.

“What was _that_?” Tony asked.

“Nothing, Mr. Stᵃʳᴋ.” Peter’s face turned red and he seemed to shrink in on himself, groaning softly. Tony walked over to sit beside him while the kid put his head on the table and covered it with his arms.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” he offered. He poked the kid’s shoulder with a discarded pen. “What’s going on?” Peter sighed, but turned his head slightly to peek up at his mentor.

“Promise not to laugh?” He whispered. Tony nodded emphatically as made a cross motion over his heart. “Ok,” Peter started, sighing again. He seemed to be choosing his words with extreme care. “My voice… is dropping… and it’s—” He cut himself off when Tony had to cover his mouth to hide a smile.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony said, trying his damnedest to hold back to laughter that was bubbling up. He wasn’t doing a great job of it.

“Mr. Stark, you ᴘʀᵒᵐᵢₛₑ𝒹!” At that, Tony couldn’t hold back. He burst out laughing, having to cover his face and turn his back so he could swipe the tears away. When he turned back around the kid had pulled his hood up over his head and buried his face in his arms on the table.

“Oh, Underoos,” he said, calming his laughter and putting a hand on the kid’s back. “I’m sorry, really.” At that he received a particularly nasty glare from underneath the hood. “It’s not funny, I’m sorry. I was just taken off guard.” Peter relaxed a little, enough to drop his arms to his sides and just lay his head to the side on the table. He pouted up at Tony.

“I hate it,” Peter whispered, furrowing his brow with the effort of keeping his voice even.

“You’ll grow out of it, kid,” Tony said, patting him on the back. “We’ve all been through it. It’s just part of becoming a man.” Peter rolled his eyes, and Tony smirked. “Next you’ll have to look forward to growing hair on your—”

“ᴹᶦˢᵗᴇʀ _Sᵗᵃʳᵏ_!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never had to go through voice cracks... you are blessed. lmfao they are a TRIP! I'm done with it now but testosterone shots made me go through that at age 21 and it's embarrassing to say the least. And singing? Not gonna happen my friends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
